1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receiver, and pseudo-range and position calculating methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a position determination procedure using a GNSS, a distance between a receiver and a satellite may be calculated by measuring a time delay of an arriving radio wave transmitted from the satellite. A position of the receiver may be calculated using geometric trigonometry. In general, a GNSS navigation Kalman filter may utilize a system equation including a position, a velocity, a clock error, and a PV model on a clock error variation rate, which is generally used for position estimation of a navigation object that moves in a three-dimensional space. A measurement equation of a navigation filter may be expressed using a pseudo-range from a visible satellite.